


Till the end of the day

by DorrisTang



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, there is only one person in the world who loves Anatole
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: She owned Anatole before day zero, and she fell in love with a synth like a few people did who were considered having  mental problems that time. But all the things changed since the day zero. Anatole became a conscious synth, he has right to pay back his love to someone. The girl who lived with him as his owner for 2 years now comes to their place just to stay with him. What will Anatole react to her affection? How can she live at their place full of synth, part of which are planning to fight back humans in the future?.....
Relationships: Anatole/original female character, Max&Anatole





	1. Chapter 1

我很饿，而且在林地跋涉很久，从我的脖子到脚没有一处不疼。安纳托尔看不出什么情绪波动，我知道他犹豫过，也许他大脑中的芯片高速分析了我的身份和来意——我期望他分析到了我的善意。这很冒险，人类到冲突暗流涌动的聚集地来……但为了安纳托尔，我还是来了。  
  
工厂的光线昏黄，夹杂着灰尘，安纳托尔在聚集地困难地搜寻出一些食物给了我。他们不需要水或者面包，人工智能只需要供电和蓝色的电解液，他说这些是不久前利奥和玛茨剩下的。  
  
我狼吞虎咽地吃了一些。那味道很不怎么样，坚硬、咸过了头，带着一股放了很长时间的霉味。我窝在之前利奥被放置的小屋子里，自从他离开后，这里很久没有人来过，也不需要打扫，安纳托尔陪着我，也许是“监视”我……不管怎么样，他在旁边我很高兴。相对于我们的久别重逢，我有很多话要说。  
  
“你是怎么找到这里？”在我吃完之后，阿斯托纳开始发问。  
  
他的声音是那么温柔，我看着他的脸庞，他作为高级情人机器人，英俊是必要的因素，但他和其他机器人不同的地方在于他的温柔——我爱上他并非一日，经历了他之后，我不能再看到任何人。所以我才跋涉到这个危险的地方来找他。  
  
“我……玛茨是我的高中同学。”  
  
“我记得你，你的名字是菲欧娜。”他碧绿的眼睛毫无波动，但声音还是轻而缓慢。“你是我的最后一位客人。”  
  
许多话涌上来，而我不知道该从哪里开口，只能点头。  
  
“我知道你并非反对机器人存在的人类，但是这里对任何人类都不安全。你到这里来做什么？”  
  
安纳托尔显然很不解。我痴痴看着他，想要伸手去抚摸他的脸庞的冲动非常强烈，于是我伸出了手，他比我高四英寸，像我们在一起的每一刻一样俯视着我，没有躲避，任由我带有人类体温的皮肤触碰到他冰凉的外表。  
  
我不用说，安纳托尔最擅长阅读人们的心思，他一定能够知道我的来意。  
  
许久，他用判断的语气说：“菲欧娜，这是一个不明智的决定。这里可能即将爆发一场智能机器内部的革命。你应该知道，人类有憎恨我们的，也有平等对待我们的，我们中也有憎恨人类的。之前，聚集地里大部分听从马克斯的领导，仇恨没有占据主导，但从炸弹炸毁了酒吧和平共处的桥梁之后，一切都变了。”  
  
他分析地很平静，而我一句也没有听进去。我想起有一夜我静静地躺在他身旁，而外面在下雨，雨水淅淅沥沥打在玻璃上，还有一些风，风不小，我能听见玻璃和窗框振动的声音。我不关心外界，我只关心……  
  
“——嘘。”我让他不要说下去。我知道外面的情形，还有林中路有多少泥泞和雨水，它们打湿我的裤脚和鞋子，让我变得像鲁滨逊，而不是一个体面的中产阶级女儿。离开之前我做好了最坏的打算、对人类来说最坏的打算：死亡。我们一同度过的时光……虽然他那时候只是一块木头，一个只知道听从人类指令的金属机器，但不妨碍我爱他。  
  
我从没想过安纳托尔会不接受我，真奇怪，在我爱上他之前他没有意识，所以对我言听计从，而现在，他是一个完美、温和的男性，拥有自己的意识，我却还是认为他不会拒绝。  
  
“那么你为什么到这里来？”  
  
安纳托尔的嘴唇在我的手指下起伏。他的问题让我一顿——我以为他判断地分析了局势，代表他完全明白我为了谁而来。  
  
“为了某个我爱的人。”我看着他的眼睛说。  
  
许久。  
  
“菲欧娜，即使我不再为人类提供‘高级情人服务’，但出于我的自我意识，我还是愿意与你分享一些愉悦。”  
  
安纳托尔说出这句话的语气和他说其他话毫无分别，我听到的时候心情很复杂。机器人，即使是有了意识的机器人离具有真正的“人性”相差还是太大。  
  
“不、不用了，谢谢你的慷慨。”  
  
他表现出了困惑，而我觉得有趣，“你们……温和派不擅长伪装，对吧？”  
  
“温和派？”  
  
我向他解释：“我把你的同类中像马克斯和你这样，愿意和甘地一样‘非暴力不合作’的叫做温和派，而投炸弹的那些，我觉得他们属于激进派。人类冗长的历史中这样的革命太多了，阿斯托纳。太阳下无新鲜事。”  
  
“太阳下无新鲜事。”他重复了一遍我的话。  
  
困倦突然袭来，我确实需要睡眠，为了找他，从到达城镇边缘开始寻找这个聚集地，我已经有四十个小时没有睡觉了。  
  
“你需要休息，菲欧娜。”安纳托尔轻而易举打开了一只落满灰尘的铁皮柜子，从里面取出一套床具。它被卷得整齐，绳结打得很结实，大概是玛茨来看利奥过夜时用过的。“今天晚上我会在这里守卫你，明天早上，我送你离开。”  
  
离开？我皱眉：“不行！我不会离开。除非你和我一起。”  
  
“我留下和马克斯待在一起，他需要我。”安纳托尔说。  
  
我们的交流像两个认识很久的朋友，在为一件事情讨价还价。很快他意识到了这一点，又恢复了机器人语调。我下意识地咬我的指甲，抬头看他。如果从我成为他的客人来算起，他在我的单人公寓里居住了至少两年的时间，直到他拥有自我意识，受到召唤离开，我们足够成为朋友，鉴于我们在床上、沙发上、餐桌上……甚至当时街道的一个昏暗的巷子里做的事情，也许超过“朋友”。  
  
是他给予我第一次，我爱他，毫无疑问，而他，机器人是否理解爱的定义？  
  
“菲欧娜，我知道人类会对与他们发生性关系的……拥有特殊的依赖和感情，玛茨曾经对我说过利奥的前车之鉴。”安纳托尔温和地说。他说话的时候并没有看我，而是像一个智能管家那样直视着空气，他在假装我们毫无关系。我想。“就像你说的那样，我是温和派，我和马克斯，我们不仅关心机器人们的生命与未来，我们也关心人类，我们渴望和平共处，这是我为什么要帮助你在聚集地暂时隐藏起来。但是，我不希望你长时间留下来。”  
  
我疑惑地问：“那么我该去哪里？”  
  
“你有家，也有正常的人类生活。”  
  
“但没有爱。”  
  
安纳托尔停顿了一下。  
  
“我……不能为我自己定义‘爱’的概念。”  
  
我看着他，一字一顿地说：“那么我就还不能离去。”  
  
不管这是不是自私，但我宁愿死，也要和安纳托尔在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

我闭上眼之后该做点梦，或者担惊受怕有机器人会在我睡着时闯进来：他们用手掐住我的脖子，我不能呼吸，脸开始憋红、变紫，肺泡开始破裂，喉咙尝到血的味道……或者安纳托尔离开。但我没有，什么也没有梦到，仿佛生下来就没有做过梦，在黑甜乡里一觉到了天明。  
  
醒来之后，浑身都酸软无力。我吃完剩下最后一点食物，安纳托尔仍然陪在我旁边。他用他亚麻色的T恤给我洗脸，然后将它晾在屋子里，赤裸着上身，等待衣服干。他的目光是无声的，我被那绿色空洞的眼神所注视，我认为它几乎拥有实体。  
  
“如果你今天还不离开，那么我要申请去进行采购。”他平缓地说，“在路上可以看看有没有能够供人类食用的浆果。”  
  
“我要与你一起。”我说。我不与他分离。  
  
他皱起了眉头，定格在忧虑的神情。我伸手去摸他的赤裸、结实的肩膀。我觉得他应该学会人类的叹气。  
  
“菲欧娜。”他低声说。  
  
好女怕缠郎，这句话倒过来也说得通。我心里想。  
  
他一只大而宽的手覆盖在我的手上面，并没有将我的手拿掉他的肩膀。他的态度始终不远不近，我觉得他的自我意识并不像其他机器人那样重要……也许他们温和派就是这样，就好像人类中那些宣称“任何思想都应该有它们一席之地”的一样，对于他们来说，平等博爱、一视同仁，也意味着舍弃自我。  
  
“你想要我。”他尝试判断。  
  
“哈？”我觉得他荒谬，我怎么可能在这种时候产生欲望……肚子不怎么饱、生命有危险的时候……我的荷尔蒙分泌很正常。“你为什么得出这种结论？”  
  
他没有回答，但仍然看着我。英格兰灰蒙蒙的阳光从厂房的脏玻璃照射进来，他眼睛的绿色流光溢彩，睫毛在逆光中根根分明。我想起在读书的末尾，他刚刚来到我的公寓时——买下安纳托尔之前我未拥有一个智能管家，也未拥有一个男朋友。妈妈汇给我那笔钱时斟酌再三，最后以她律师审慎的口气说：“学位证，工作，好吗？”我回答“当然”，于是我们达成协议。安纳托尔进入我的生活，作为她同意“代替”她照顾我的角色。意外是，他教会我其他。  
  
就在我们为我留下还是跟随他出去僵持时，安纳托尔忽然转向门外。他比雷达更加敏锐，我立刻闭上嘴巴。一分钟后，他转回头，“离开了。”  
  
“——安纳托尔，这是谁？”  
  
我被头顶传来的声音吓了一跳，几乎撞到身后的铁皮柜子，而安纳托尔迅速抓住了我的胳膊。  
  
“马克斯。”安纳托尔说。  
  
一个高瘦的黑人外表的机器人从房顶跳下来，他的嘴唇略厚，眼睛很大，也是绿眼。他面无表情地看着我，我下意识退后了一步，站在安纳托尔后面。  
  
他是马克斯，我知道。但根据玛茨的描述，我认为他不是玛茨口中那个“善良、温柔、和平”主义者，这个机器人对我排斥而警戒。  
  
“马克斯，这是菲欧娜·李，不用担心，她是平等主义者，不会对我们做什么。”安纳托尔向他的领导者介绍了我。我望向马克斯，他比安纳托尔还要高半英寸，绿眼让人望而生畏，我强迫自己对他笑了一下以表示友好。  
  
他皱眉，对安纳托尔说：“我认为她出现在聚集地非常不恰当。如果她是来找你的，我希望你能马上处理好。”  
  
他对我没有同情，我判断出来，于是抢先为自己争取一些机会：“我是玛茨的高中同学，马克斯，我和安纳托尔……一起生活过两年。我希望和他在一起。”  
  
“那么你知道几天前，我刚刚送走了利奥和玛茨。”马克斯毫不留情地说，“这里不安全。出现一个人类，我们的内部矛盾很可能会加剧。”  
  
他的语气近乎冷漠，马克斯并不在乎我是为谁来的，这一点让我有些生气。他的态度和现在大多数绿眼机器人一样，他们抱着“一切都是人类的错”的想法，并不在乎任何一个“兄弟姐妹”的感情……  
  
“那么我很高兴安纳托尔和我一起离开。”我立刻回答他。  
  
“不，安纳托尔留下。”马克斯的语气不容置疑。  
  
我知道和他争辩没有太大用，要说服他必须迂回来实施。我深吸一口气，说：“你知道你现在很像一个人类历史上的独裁者，马克斯。如果是这样，我可以预料你们的失败是注定的。”  
  
马克斯的目光终于落在了我身上。  
  
我继续深呼吸，一字一句地和他说：“你们最大的错误在于，为了一个声称伟大的目标，忽略了身边同伴的理想。人类历史上有太多这样口号的讨伐者，他们发起一场战争，轰轰烈烈进行了一段时间，最后四分五裂。”  
  
“你是个不错的演讲者，”马克斯说。我觉得说服他有了一些希望。“但你的心跳和激素水平、呼吸深度表示，你在紧张。也许你自己都无法说服自己，菲欧娜。不要用太多的借口来掩饰你真实的目的。”  
  
安纳托尔从始至终都没有说话，在他信仰的和平领导者面前，似乎他还是一个没有自我意识的机器人。我伸手去抓他的手，他没有拒绝，任由我牵住了他。留下来似乎不可能，而且也太危险了。我想，也许应该……  
  
“那么我要求让安纳托尔送我离开。”我说。  
  
马克斯的目光还在我的身上，我觉得有些心虚，但我还是坦然地直视他。这个要求并不过分，过了一会，他点头同意了。


End file.
